Conventional ratchet wrenches have been known and used for sometime. Such conventional ratchet wrenches include a ratchet that is typically oscillated about the axis of its head to impart rotation to the head or socket of the wrench so as to drive an associated socket member or the like. Ratchet wrenches are desirable since they can be actuated in a relatively fast manner for quickly tightening and loosening a nut or a bolt. Further, they are desirable because they are useful in hard to reach applications.
But the ratchet wrench does have some drawbacks. In this regard, it is well appreciated that they are somewhat difficult to use in applications where the bodily movement of the handle is restricted or limited. Further, there is a problem associated with using the ratchet wrench where the bolt or nut is loose. This often occurs in attempting to remove a nut or bolt after it has been broken completely loose. In most cases, the ratchet action is so tight that it will not operate when the bolt is completely loose.
There have been attempts at providing a ratchet type wrench to overcome such shortcomings and problems. In this regard, one is referred to the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,086,289; 4,128,025; 3,707,893; 2,703,030; and 3,707,893.
While these attempts at solving the problem have, at least to some degree, been satisfactory, they have also resulted in very sophisticated and complex wrench designs with many moving parts. In the end, such wrenches and ratchet handles have been expensive, difficult to maintain and manufacture, and because of the complexity have been proned to malfunction and break.
Therefore, there exists a real need for a relatively simple, reliable, efficient ratchet handle assembly that is capable of operating in numerous modes to effectuate the turning of an associated socket.